mangafandomcom-20200224-history
David Koechner
| birthplace = Tipton, Missouri, U.S. | occupation = Actor/Comedian | yearsactive = 1995–present | spouse = Leigh Koechner }} David Koechner ( ; born August 24, 1962) is an American character actor (film, television and stage), comedian and musician. Koechner began studying improvisational comedy in Chicago at the ImprovOlympic, under the teachings of Del Close, before joining the Second City Northwest. After one-year stints on Saturday Night Live and Late Night with Conan O'Brien, he began taking small parts in films such as Man on the Moon and Wag the Dog. While filming the country mockumentary Dill Scallion, Koechner befriended Dave 'Gruber' Allen, forming The Naked Trucker & T-Bones Show. The act became a hit at Hollywood clubs such as Largo, and the duo were invited to open for Tenacious D. After a breakout role as Champ Kind in Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy, he began appearing frequently with larger supporting roles in many high profile comedic films, including Talladega Nights, Snakes on a Plane, Waiting..., The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard, Extract and Thank You for Smoking, in addition to recurring guest appearances on Anchorman co-star Steve Carell's The Office as Todd Packer. On January 17, 2007, Koechner's Naked Trucker & T-Bones Show premiered on Comedy Central, giving him a starring role and full creative control. Koechner's first leading role as Coach Lambeau Fields in Fox Atomic's sports comedy, The Comebacks opened on October 19, 2007. Early life and career Koechner was born in Tipton, Missouri, to a family that ran a turkey coop manufacturing business.David Koechner Biography; Yahoo! Movies He studied Political Science at Benedictine College and the University of Missouri, yet decided to pursue a career in sketch comedy and moved to Chicago. After studying at Chicago's ImprovOlympic, under famed improvisation instructor Del Close, Koechner joined The Second City comedy troupe in Chicago, graduating in 1994.The Second City Northwest Alumni; Second City In 1995, Koechner landed a year-long stint on Saturday Night Live, joining the show with fellow Second City friends Nancy Walls and Adam McKay. During his time at SNL, he befriended guest-writer David 'Gruber' Allen, and fellow castmate Will Ferrell. Some of Koechner's recurring skits included Bill Brasky, the British Fops (playing Fagan, opposite Mark McKinney), Gary MacDonald (the fictional younger brother of Weekend Update anchor/SNL castmember Norm MacDonald, based on "Jokey", a character he originated at Second City), Will Ferrell's "Get Off the Shed" sketches (playing his neighbor, Tom Taylor), and Gerald "T-Bones" Tibbons. On the show, Koechner also impersonated several celebrities, including Burt Reynolds, Mike Ditka, Charlie Sheen, Robert Shapiro, Willard Scott, Oliver Stone, Phil Gramm, David Kaczynski, and Pat Buchanan. After his one season on SNL, Koechner joined the 1996-97 sketch cast of Late Night with Conan O'Brien, where he was perhaps best remembered in the NBC Gargoyles recurring sketches, pairing Koechner with Conan regular Brian McCann as two obnoxious Gargoyle statues often perched outside Conan's desk window. In the late 1990s, Koechner took several minor acting roles in films such as Wag the Dog, Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, and Man on the Moon. Partnership with David 'Gruber' Allen On the set of the 1999 country music mockumentary, Dill Scallion, Koechner struck a partnership with SNL friend David 'Gruber' Allen, joining Allen's improvisational comedy act, The Naked Trucker Show.David Koechner; Epstein, Daniel Robert; January 16, 2007; Suicide Girls Interviews The two bonded while filming on a tour bus, sharing similar political views and midwestern upbringings. Koechner joined the act as Gerald "T-Bones" Tibbons, a character he had been playing on comedy stages for a few years, including a recurring character bit on SNL. Gerald Tibbons dates back to 1995, when he filmed a short television pilot based on the character's misadventures.Video Clip: "Pizza Boy Gerald"; Roscoe Entertainment The "Gerald" character, based on a real drifter named Four-Way George, became so popular that Koechner would go to auditions, only to find that directors were always demanding his stage persona.A convoy of offbeat comedy; Keveney, Bill; January 16, 2007; USA Today The stage act, a mix of stand-up comedy and off-color country songs, became a hit on the Hollywood improv circuit, ultimately landing television performances on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, Jimmy Kimmel Live and Real Time with Bill Maher. The Naked Trucker and T-Bones Show would eventually tour with fellow comedic musical duo, Tenacious D. Their popularity also lead to several offers to bring their act to television, though many early deals never came to fruition.Q & A: Naked Trucker & T-bone; DiGiuseppe, Jim; March 1, 2007; The Daily Collegian Film and television success In 2004, David Koechner landed his largest film role yet, as sports reporter Champ Kind in SNL-veteran Will Ferrell's Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. As part of the Anchorman ensemble, Koechner shared two MTV Movie Award nominations for Best On-Screen Team and Best Musical Performance. MTV's initial press release accidentally listed Fred Armisen instead of David Koechner, but eventually corrected the error on their website, crediting Koechner during the broadcast.It's the 2005 MTV Movie Awards Nominees!; New York, NY; May 4, 2005; MTV UKVicious Teens And Happy Drunk Lead 2005 MTV Movie Awards Nominees; Cosgrove, Ben; May 4, 2005; MTV Movies Following this role, Koechner found himself landing many small and supporting roles in high profile films such as The 40-Year-Old Virgin, Talladega Nights, The Dukes of Hazzard and Snakes on a Plane. In 2006, Koechner had a supporting role as gun-lobbyist in the critically-acclaimed satire, Thank You for Smoking, sharing several scenes with Aaron Eckhart and Maria Bello. The three actors portrayed lobbyists for the tobacco, alcohol, & gun industries, dubbed The M.O.D. (Merchants of Death) Squad. Thank You for Smoking was one of the best-reviewed films of Koechner's career, and he was included in Fox Searchlight's Oscar campaign, among the film's listings for Best Supporting Actor.For Your Consideration: Everyone But Katie Holmes; November 13, 2006; Defamer After co-starring together in Anchorman and The 40-Year-Old Virgin, fellow Second City alum Steve Carell personally recommended Koechner for a recurring role on NBC's The Office, playing Todd Packer. - DVD audio commentary from The Office: Season 2, Episode #8 (202) "Sexual Harassment" - published by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on September 12, 2006 Koechner's role is the American version of Chris Finch from the original. Packer is an obnoxious, alcoholic best friend of Carell's character; during the Season Two episode "Christmas Party," he notably uttered one of the show's most quotable lines: "What's up, muh nerds?" As of February 1, 2007, Koechner has guest-starred, both in person and by phone, on five episodes of the series. David Koechner's frequent work with actors Ferrell, Carell, Jack Black & Ben Stiller have led some critics and journalists to point out his association with the media-dubbed "Frat Pack". David had a guest starring role as "Uncle Earl" in an episode on Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.Carell just wants some love; Breznican, Anthony; August 11, 2005; USA TodayTalladega trailer; Sampson, Mike; February 13, 2006; JoBlo.com Koechner has managed to become a very popular character actor, being hired for almost 20 supporting or cameo roles in movies since his role in Anchorman. Koechner gained a recurring voice role in the FOX cartoon American Dad, playing the role of Dick, one of Stan Smith's co-workers. Comedic lead In 2007, Koechner was seen in his first leading role in The Comebacks (which opened on October 19), the first comedy to be released under Fox Searchlight's Fox Atomic division.Brady at QB for Atomic; Helmer tackles 'Comebacks'; Snyder, Gabriel and Nicole Laporte; Sep. 24, 2006; Variety.com - Film. Koechner played a college football coach with the worst record in the history of the sport vows to turn things around with his new team of ragtag recruits. He described this career opportunity as the "first lead for the right-hander." Veteran actor Carl Weathers played Koechner's rival coach. Though Koechner, who usually writes and improvises his material, had no involvement with the screenplay, he complimented director Tom Brady for taking "great care to make it as smart as he could," adding that it's a sports comedy rather than a spoof. On January 17, 2007, Comedy Central premiered The Naked Trucker and T-Bones Show, a sketch comedy series starring Koechner (T-Bones) and longtime performing partner Dave "Gruber" Allen (The Naked Trucker.) Koechner's T-Bones character is the wiley, scheming drifter to Allen's calm, straight man. The duo perform their unique brand of off-color songs and introduce pre-taped skits. Many of Koechner's past co-stars have filmed pre-taped cameos including Will Ferrell, Jack Black, Steve Carell, Andy Richter, Dax Shepard and Paul Rudd. The pre-taped skits give Koechner more screentime than Allen, often letting him showcase his comedic charisma alongside guest stars like Richter and Shepard. Currently, Comedy Central has ordered 8 episodesCOMEDY CENTRAL Announces The Series Pick-Up Of The Torrid, Twisted Tales Of The "The Naked Trucker And T-Bones Show"; NEW YORK, March 27, 2006; Comedy Central: Shows - Naked Trucker & T-Bones Show. In the eight years Koechner & Allen have been playing these characters, there have been several attempts to bring the act to television, but had trouble figuring how to translate it into a series.Podcast: David Koechner & Dave "Gruber" Allen on The Naked Trucker & T-Bones Show; Friday, January 12, 2007; The Sound of Young America Koechner & Allen's first album, Naked Trucker and T-Bones Live at the Troubador, was released March 20, 2007.Live at the Troubadour (LIVE); Amazon.com Following the release of Live at the Troubador, Koechner revealed that a T-Bones film is in development with Will Ferrell and Adam McKay's Gary Sanchez Productions.M&C Interview: David Koechner/T-Bones, The Naked Trucker and 'Live At The Troubadour'; MacIntyre, April; March 20, 2007; Monsters & Critics Koechner wrote the script with veteran television writer/producer Norm Hiscock, who also wrote for The Naked Trucker and T-Bones Show, in addition to past work on Saturday Night Live, Kids in the Hall, and King of the Hill. Frequently, Koechner can be seen at the iO WEST performing in Beer, Shark, Mice. Voted Chicago Improv Festival's Ensemble of the Year and considered one of the best long-form improvisational groups in the country, the cast, which includes Mike Coleman, Pat Finn, Neil Flynn, Peter Hulne and David Koechner, boasts an impressive list of credits, both collectively and individually (Scrubs, Anchorman, Seinfeld, American Body Shop, How High, My Boys, Ed, Mean Girls, Thank You for Smoking, SNL, among many others). Koechner and Luke Wilson recently starred together in the indie-comedy Tenure, which had a limited theatrical release in 2009. Personal life Koechner is married to actress Leigh Koechner and has four children, his 2 youngest are twins Sargent and Audrey, born June 2, 2006. He also performs regularly in Los Angeles at both the ImprovOlympic West theater (in a show entitled Beer Shark Mice), and at Largo, the nightclub where the Naked Trucker Show plays regularly. David Koechner supported the 2004 Presidential campaign of John Kerry, performing at a June 6, 2004 Hollywood fundraiser for the Senator, where The Naked Trucker & T-Bones opened up for Tenacious D.ConcertsforKerry.org Koechner cites Lou Reed, Iggy Pop, Uncle Tupelo and its off-shoots (Wilco and Son Volt) as some of his musical favorites. He also strongly admires Creedence Clearwater Revival, whom he describes as, "the American Beatles."Random Rules: David Koechner; Phipps, Keith; January 23, 2007; The AV Club Filmography Films Television References External links * * Interview with Koechner & partner Dave 'Gruber' Allen on public radio program The Sound of Young America Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:American actors Category:American comedians Category:American comedy musicians Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:ImprovOlympics Category:People from Moniteau County, Missouri Category:Second City alumni Category:University of Missouri alumni ar:ديفيد كويشنير fr:David Koechner ja:デヴィッド・ケックナー pt:David Koechner